Trapped
by DranzerGirl22
Summary: Another new fic. Hope ya like it. the summery on inside...


Ok, this is gonna be my lame excuse for horror. So you shouldn't sit there and laugh at it, you should be scared!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ok, maybe not, you probly will laugh at it)

Summery: A group of collage students go to a bed and breakfast resort for their spring break. The collage students get there and it's the most peaceful place they had ever seen. But it has a horrible past, that none of them know of. Things start out great. But get horribly bad.

I'm going to give you a profile of my oc in this story.

Her name is Shizune Narumi. She has black shoulder length hair, that's layered. She has pale skin, and gold eyes. Her ears are pierced at the bottom, and on the ear lobe. Her nose and belly button are also pierced. She's hyper, funny, and comes up with ideas that always resort in getting injured, or in a lot of trouble. She was arrested once for doing graffiti on the house of a guy who pinched her butt. Her excuse in court was, "The Faeries possessed me! They are always up to no good!" she also got a ticket for drunk driving. Her excuse was "Damn Ofsir, me faeries those drunk possessed!"(What it was supposed to be: Officer, those damn drunk faeries possessed me!) Despite all of her flaws, and lose screws Kira still loves her.

**Trapped**

**Chapter 1**

**Spring Break**

**By: SakuraHaruno64**

"Hey guys! I have the best idea for our spring break!" Momo yelled running over to her group of friends.

"What is it?" Toushiro, her Middle School crush, asked turning his head to look at her. She slightly blushed, when she looked into his gorgeous teal eyes. He noticed her staring at him with a blank expression, so he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she squeaked, blinking her eyes a couple times in rapid motion. Then she remembered what she was going to say.

"Why don't we go to 6 Flags? And stay at a hotel." Toushiro shook his head.

"No, that sounds to much like one of those trip that your parents drag you on, and embarrass the shit out of you, when you're in high school." He said, everyone laughed at his analogy. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm, what about this…" Shizune said pulling out a brochure out of her purse.

"It's a bed and breakfast, it just opened, it's at a place called, 'Las Noches Manor'. It's beautiful, and we can stay there for the whole break! It's in a beautiful location, there are woods behind it where we can go for a hike, do _things_…" she elbowed Momo with a mischievous grin, while taking a quick glance at Toushiro, who was completely oblivious to the whole thing. Kira noticed what she was doing, and was thankful that Toushiro had a problem with paying attention to what was going on around him, lately. Kira walked over to his girlfriend, and hugged her. While he hugged her he said something to her. "Honey, your lucky Toushiro's out of it. If he saw what you were doing he'd kill you." He whispered to her, she frowned, then forced him into a kiss. After a few moments she released him from it, noticing people were getting annoyed, by clearing their throats.

"Well, does that sound good?" Everyone nodded, except for a very spacey Toushiro. Ichigo waved his hand on front of Toushiro's face. It wasn't working, though.

"Hey is that Momo in a towel." This immediately snapped out of it. He looked around and saw an embarrassed Momo sitting across from him. He blushed, and looked away from her.

"AH HA! I KNEW IT!" Rukia yelled, her and Shizune looked at each other, then smiled.

"SHIRO LIKES MOMO!! SHIRO LIKES MOMO!!!!!! SHIRO LIKES MOMO!!!!! SHIRO LIKES MOMO!!!!!" they sang, Toushiro turned bright red, and looked away.

"OH ADMIT IT TOUSHIRO, EVER SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL YOU SAID YOU LOVED MOMO!" Renji yelled, not realizing he had gone a little far by saying that. Toushiro turned bright red. He always hated be the center of their jokes. It was like Renji, Shizune, and Ichigo lived to make fun of him.

"Hey, Toushiro you know we're only joking. You always take jokes to seriously, lighten up!" Renji said, Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so its decided! We are soooooo going on the trip!" Shizune yelled.

"Yay! I can't wait!!!!" Rukia yelled, Momo was embarrassed by the earlier comment, so she kept quiet.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After they were done talking there, they decided to go to a café and eat lunch, and talk some more.

"So when are we leaving? And when are we gonna make reservations?" Ichigo asked, Shizune smiled.

"Uhh, weelll, uh, I kinda knew you guys would say yes, so I already made the reservations, and we're leaving tomorrow morning!!" Shizune smiled, everyone glared at her.

"What if we can't afford it?" Momo asked. Shizune, frowned.

"I..I didn't think of that part, but I'm rich, so I'll pay for everyone!!!" she yelled, smiling.

"Hello, I'm your waitress…Oh my god!! Toushiro I haven't seen you forever! You've grown… actually no you haven't!!!!" a bubbly blonde waitress, yelled, Toushiro slammed his head down on the table. "Hey, Toushiro is that anyway to treat you best friend from 7th grade!" she asked, with false offense. He lifted his head up. And forced a smile on his face.

"Hi, Sayoko." He said as nicely as possible. She smiled.

"I've almost reached my goal of becoming a Hooters waitress!" she yelled, smiling.

"Nice to see, you've set high standards for your life." He said sarcastically.

"What about you Toushiro, what are you?"

"So far a college student. I'm studying to become a Forensic Anthropologist. She looked at him with a blank expression. He sighed. "Forensic Anthropology is the application of the science of physical anthropology and human osteology which is the study of the human skeleton, in a legal setting, most often in criminal cases where the victim's remains are more or less skeletonized. A forensic anthropologist can also assist in the identification of deceased individuals whose remains are decomposed, burned, mutilated or otherwise unrecognizable." She still didn't understand. "Damnit Sayoko, how did you pass high school? It's a person who studies, how dead people died, and find out who the dead person was!" he yelled. She glared at him.

"You don't have to be so mean!" she said, everyone sweat dropped. "Hey, Toushi, who are your friends?" she asked him. He almost forgot about them.

"Momo, Renji, Ichigo, Shizune, Rukia, Orihime, and that's Kira." He said pointing to each of them as he said their names. "Guys this is Sayoko, Momo, you already know her right?" he introduced, Momo shook her head.

"Oh my god, I didn't see you Momo! How's life been?" she asked, then leaned closer to her. Then whispered in her ear. "Momo, are you and Toushi dating? Between me and you, he's always liked you." She whispered, Momo's eyes widened, Toushiro who was next to Momo heard everything Sayoko said, since Sayoko didn't know how to whisper. He immediately turned bright red.

"No! It's not like that!" he yelled, Momo nodded in agreement. Sayoko frowned at him.

"Hey! Sayoko your not here to talk to the customers! Get their order, bring it back here, and give it to them when its ready!" her boss yelled, she frowned.

"Ok, what do you want? You first kid." She said looking at Toushiro. Who glared at her.

"Don't call me '_kid_', and I want hot tea, that's all." He said, she giggled.

"Umm, hmm, I want coffee, and chicken soup." Momo said, after her, everyone ordered.

"That girl is freaky!!" Shizune yelled, after Sayoko left. Momo nodded her head.

"I was the only…" he was cut off when everyone at his table got up and ran off to a clear spot on the floor. The Cupid Shuffle started playing. They started dancing to it. Toushiro just sat there staring at them. Sayoko walked over with their orders, and looked at Toushiro.

"Hey why don't you go out there?" she said, Toushiro, shook his head. Sayoko placed the food on the table, and left. Not long after the song was over, and they came back to the table. Momo was smiling.

"I can't believe you guys could actually teach me that! It looks so hard!"

"Calm down Momo, you still can't do the 'walk it by yourself' part." Renji said, Momo frowned.

"Hey, Toushiro why didn't you go out there with us? If _I _can learn it, so can you!" she said, smiling at her crush wishing she could have seen him do it.

"I know how to do it, I just didn't want to." He said, Renji glared at him.

"You can't do it!" Renji yelled, Toushiro shook his head.

"I'd show you, but, I wouldn't want you to feel jealous." He said smiling. '_I love his smile! Its sooo sexy! And two people said he liked me. Maybe I can use this trip as a chance to get us together!_' Momo thought, blushing. She didn't realize that she had placed her hand in her hot soup.

"Ow!" she yelped, everyone looked at her. "Hehe, I put my hand in my soup, on accident." She explained, everyone laughed. Rukia who was sitting next to her reached for the salt that was next to Momo's bowl. She hit the bowl, and it landed on both Momo and Toushiro. Momo yelped again, Toushiro hissed.

"Damnit!" he cursed, Rukia blushed. Part of Toushiro's left thigh had soup on it. Momo however wasn't as lucky. It looked like she wet her pants. It didn't help that the soup was yellow.

"You guys ok?" Renji asked, knowing Toushiro was thoroughly pissed, and Momo was completely embarrassed.

"Sorry, Momo, sorry, Toushiro." Rukia apologized.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Shizune can you buy me a jean skirt?" Momo asked as she got up and then decided that wasn't smart, people were staring at her. Toushiro handed her his jacket. "Thank you!" she said with a blush as she wrapped the jacket around her waist. She walked into the bathroom, and grabbed a towel and started to clean off her skirt. Rukia walked in, and helped her.

"I'm sorry about that." Rukia said again, Momo smiled.

"It's ok, really, Rukia. Accidents happen." Momo said smiling. "I just hope Shizune doesn't buy me something slutty, like last time." Momo said, remembering the out fit she got for her birthday present.

_Flashback_

"_Merry Christmas!!!" Shizune yelled, handing Momo a box. Momo opened it. Inside the box was the sluttiest outfit she had ever seen. A jean mini skirt that wouldn't even cover her butt, a light pink shirt that had a very low neck, and came to the bottom of her bra. There was also a pair of black stiletto sandals. Momo sweat dropped, and her right eyebrow was twitching. She giggled nervously._

"_Shizune! This is the sluttiest out fit I've ever seen!!" Momo yelled, Shizune giggled._

"_At least your crush will notice you!!!" She defended herself. _

_End flashback_

Momo shuddered at the thought. '_Maybe I should have sent Rukia…'_ she thought. Then Shizune walked into the bathroom, with a Wal-mart bag.

"Momo!!! Don't worry this one isn't slutty!" Shizune yelled as she tossed the bag into Momo's stall. Momo opened the bag and saw a black mini skirt, that had small layers, and light pink sleeveless t-shirt. The straps were butterfly style. It had a v-neck that had had a tiny little ruffle going around the neck, and rhinestones. There was also a pair of black sandals that also had rhinestones on it. Lastly there was a necklace, it was a long silver chain, and a shiny heart at the end, and a pair of heart shaped dangling earrings. Momo growled. Not slutty? '_grr,!' _Momo put the outfit on and walked out. Shizune, and Rukia stared in awe.

"I said _**jean skirt **_not _whole outfit_!"

"Wow Momo! But there's one thing wrong…" Rukia said as she pulled Momo's hair out of the bun it was in. The hair fell and reached the middle of her back. Momo smiled at herself in the outfit. And walked out of the bathroom. She walked back to the table, and sat back down next to Toushiro. Toushiro's eyes widened, and a blush made its way on his cheeks. He looked away.

It was night now. They were all in their dorms packing for tomorrows events. They were all going to the Mansion.

That night Toushiro was nervous. He couldn't sleep. He had heard rumors that the Las Noches Manor was haunted. He didn't tell anyone, because he thought that they would make fun of him, and say he still believes in ghost stories. Which he had never found any particular reason to get scared of them or believe in them, even if it was 'Just for fun'. He looked over to his roommate, Ichigo, who was fast asleep, and muttering something about Orihime. Toushiro was staring out of the window. And slowly drifted to sleep.

Damn! This is probly the longest first chapter I've ever written… Lol. Hope you liked this. Please review. Merciless thank you for helping me come up with the idea for this!!!! My cat is staring at me weird… you guys don't care tho. Lol


End file.
